The invention relates to video games and more specifically a vibration device for video games that is worn by each of one or more players.
Video games for adults and children have been around for over 20 years. Improved recent video games have incorporated three dimensional view and improvements have been made to give increased reality to the players. The action heroes and vehicles in the video games now have improved sound effects and vibration effects. New video game joystick controllers incorporate structure to give the user the feel of different vibrations that the action hero or vehicle would undergo on the video screen.
The video game controllers that have been purchased throughout the past 20 years do not have structure that could be modified to receive the new vibration features that are available with todays improved video games. The present owners of what are now obsolete video game controllers have the option of purchasing a new video game controller that incorporates the new vibration features or he can continue to use his old video game controller and not be able to enjoy the full actual reality features of todays new and improved video games.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel wearable vibration device for video games that can be used with obsolete video game controllers lacking the newer vibration effects features.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel wearable vibration device for video games that has a terminal that allows it to be directly plugged into a video game CPU, such as a Playstation or computer, and also having an input terminal into which are plugged video game controllers or joysticks lacking vibration effect features.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel wearable vibration device for video games that can easily be hooked up to existing video game CPU's and obsolete video game controllers.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel wearable vibration device for video games that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel vibration device for video games that can be easily and quickly attached to a player's hand fingers, wrist, head and/or other body part.